An Alternative
by Tintaglia
Summary: The universe has a strange way of working and in this case both the Young Justice and Justice League are about to find out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

Quick note: Prepare to be confused...maybe...enjoy.

* * *

Weather in Gotham City could be considered abnormal, not because of the irregular patterns presented but rather for its unnecessary and ill-timed interventions. On more than one occasion has the depressing thought of rain appeared during the final goodbyes to a loved ones and even more so during Batman's many encounters with notorious villains. But today it seems Gotham City has adopted an alternate form of warning for impending disaster.

Somewhere just directly above one of the uncountable alleyways that plagued Gotham there was a figure who sat perched above the highest rooftop in the area. No tension enveloped said figures body, there was no discomfort, just a pair of gloved hands holding an apparent communicator.

Despite the obvious darkness which continuously embraces Gotham the tilting of an individuals head upward would be more than enough to show to anyone the apparent features which graced the lone shadow. A domino mask being the most notable although the smile which graced his figure was what truly made strangers wary and cautions of even engaging him. His smile revealed the untold mischief yet to be released. There was a hint of confidence stemming from knowing he was not alone and with a final deep breath he launched himself off his foothold and fluidly maneuvered around the obstacles that inconveniently crossed his path.

"_Alright Timmy so how about we start that ingenious little plan were all desperate to play_."

* * *

"I'm telling you if there had been an energy distortion large enough to cause some form of trouble we'd have learned about it already." No real apprehension was directed at the receiver but the owner of the voice did sound more than a little annoyed at the fact that once again he was being forced to patrol the city of Gotham.

Oliver Queen also known as Green Arrow by his other undercover co-mates wasted no time in scanning the surrounding vicinity until he let out a satisfied grin. True while patrolling in Gotham wasn't exactly in his "I want to do list" it did allow the opportunity for Roy to develop on his own back in Star City. There had been some obvious tension between the two of them and much to his dismay Roy had more than threatened with leaving if Ollie continued to treat him "like a child when he was obviously not." Never in Ollie's book though but he'd learn to adjust if worse came to worse and treat Roy as an equal and not an overprotective mother hen. It also helped that both Dinah and Bruce decided that he needed an intervention.

Bruce Wayne, _former_ Batman, now current intelligence and strategic specialist for the Justice League. Though his masked self had not been spotted for years that didn't mean he was completely off radar only acted with even more discretion than Ollie thought was humanly possible, after all the guy had a household of kids to get back. More than enough reason to engage less in the criminal community and dedicate his time to his new family.

Alas Gotham would never be considered a safe haven so Bruce did the next bet thing to help clean Gotham up even if by a bit: he contacted the Justice League with an admiral proposal.

"Hey, Green Arrow if your done with memory lane how about we get back to finishing this sweep, I may be the fastest man alive but that doesn't mean I'm doing all the work." Flash's voice ripped right through the silent atmosphere, bring him back to reality. "Copy that but I must say what makes you think I was recalling events." True Ollie knew Barry's words were true, as to how well that's what questions were for.

"Because your the least quiet out of both of us and can't keep your mouth shut for more than a few minutes unless preoccupied with a fight and I just passed you ten seconds ago." That was ironic. He'd beg to differ the speedster most definitely talked more of the two and he'd bet his best bow that Flash also knew that. Unfortunately before Ollie had a chance to voice his disagreement a rather unfriendly stranger thought it appropriate to attack from behind his peripheral vision and land a painful blow to his back.

Only constant beating and training had allowed Ollie to survive what he had determined was meant to be a knockout blow. Wasting no time he turned to face his attacker and stumbled on the quick effort. All responses to his condition were promptly discarded when he faced his attacker and was met with the least unexpected sight.

"Flash you might want to get here like, right now."

* * *

After hearing Ollie's last communication the line went dead. Barry never thought he'd live to see the day where he cursed himself for not responding faster, a second could equal hours in a speedster's mind and his lack of reaction may have just cost Oliver an aftermath of bruises. Quickly making his way to where Green Arrow had been sighted, Barry allowed himself the chance to contact the former Batman. He was promptly greeted with static. A night full of surprises indeed.

Second course of action led to the Leagues monitor womb, and to his relief Superman answered.

"Flash what's the problem?" All business then, he must have noticed the distress in Flash's voice.

"Currently searching for Green Arrow, his comm went dead about a minute ago and re con of his last location is providing no leads."

"Understood, any idea about what may have happened?"

"None... scratch that found Green Arrow but he's out like a light."

What Barry came to face next made him understand why exactly Ollie had sounded so shocked. Only several feet away from him stood someone who could be not even in their mid-twenties, face unreadable yet still displaying a predatory smile.

"Hi Flash, sorry about Arrow over there but you see we kind of needed to catch the Leagues attention."

And the stranger's smile grew wider. Barry thought now would be to best time to send a distress call, not only was Oliver out cold but he could tell from just body posture that the other meant business and was more than willing to use force to carry out whatever he wanted to do.

_Great and he'd told Wally that they'd go eating out later, his treat too. _

* * *

Richard John Grayson was not happy. Nope that filed under a complete understatement. Truth be told, Richard aka Dick was no where near the usual happy levels he indulged himself so often. Currently he was facing one of those inopportune moments where no one seemed to understand him. Not in the "no one understands my feelings," but a "no one understands the gravity of something so simple" dilemma.

Truth be told Dick had no idea what to get his adoptive father for, well, Father's Day.

So yes, today was most definitely not a good day.

Not two minutes into his silent brooding and did his cell phone ring.

"Wally not now, I am currently resolving my own internal emotions and contemplating on whether or not it counts as a matter of national security."

"Dude really?"

"Yes really."

"Alright what's the problem?"

"Why thank you Wally nice to see you care, love you too."

"Ha ha, very funny I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this has to do with the impeding holiday which happens to occur every single year on the same date, really though and they say I'm the melodramatic."

"Okay, sorry about that but you know how I get during these times."

"And I stand to be corrected. Don't worry about it you've been with Bruce for years now and he loves you like Batman loves Arkham... well not really its more of a love-hate relationship but its the thought that counts, right?"

"Wally, just stop."

"Sorry... you still have to admit I'm right about the Batman-Arkham relationship."

"Hanging up now, see you soon and don't forget to eat a _balanced_ meal."

Just before Dick hung up though he could have sworn he heard a scoffing noise from the other line. Mental problem resolved and a final minute of brooding later Dick was close to the happy levels he normally exposed himself as.

That talk had really helped with Wally, he was also correct on some aspects but who was he to judge on the facts that Wally West had been right about something.

Other things aside Dick had a new plan to place into motion, he just needed the proper victim, ahem assistance of his younger brother.

"Timmy! C'mon you'll never believe the philosophy Wally just spouted!"

Of course Tim would never agree to go out to the malls at this time of night but he had his ways. Besides he already knew where to go he just wanted to spend some quality time with his younger brother. Dick also wanted to get his hands on those little plush dolls he saw at _Collectibles_ too. They were the epitome of cuteness and he had every intention of getting his hands on them. Batman and Robin plush dolls were not a sight easily come upon.

Tonight would definitely be worth his while.

_Dick couldn't have been more right._

* * *

A/N: Confused, well that makes two of us. Also consider it to happen from multiple perspectives and if you somewhat enjoyed or are curious then continue on.

Comments/reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any mentioned character.


	2. Chapter 2

Timothy Drake, being the child he was, had seemingly been underestimated more times than he could count. The death of his father had left him devastated. Tim might not always admit out loud his feelings but this occasion brought forth the true child within him. Sure he could better understand the wonderful world of adult issues but once again it proved to be a fruitless attempt. Nothing would change that his only other parent lay six feet under.

Despite the obvious pain Tim felt at the time, and still did, there were also the happier moments to his life. Thus leading him to his current dilemma.

"You can't be serious?" Disbelief.

"Of course I am...please, Bruce will _love_ it."

"No, just no." Self-control wavering.

"Please... we both know you want one too." Screw it, Bruce could have his head any day those plushies were just too adorable to pass up. A thick glass plate separated Tim from what brought forth a possible headache and an irreversible action. A final sigh of defeat.

"Yes! Let's go Timmy those plushies aren't going to buy themselves."

Well for his own success he had held out longer than expected, after all Dick just tended to get his way one way or another. Taking whatever dignity he thought may still linger within him, Tim slowly made his was toward the possible looming _Collectibles_, really though anyone could tell it looked more like a toy store than anything. Maybe Tim was the younger of the duo but sometimes it seemed his older brother enjoyed filling that role more than him.

Tim never did notice that aside from their brief delay to Gotham's many commercial malls that he and Dick were being trailed.

* * *

"Alfred, might you know where Tim and Dick are?"

"I do believe Master Dick forcefully took Master Tim on an, I quote -quest to find the unexpected - perhaps an hour or so ago."

A court nod and a thank you later Bruce Wayne dispatched himself toward the main study room. For both Dick and Tim to be out at these hour came as no surprise, Dick did tend to go off running whenever given the opportunity. No, that was not the reason Bruce decided to ask Alfred where his adoptive children had gone, he could have easily just brought up the security feed and located them instead. His predicament lied with the fact that most electronically sets were down all over the manor, or at least the more advanced one, apparently common household appliances remained unharmed.

The former dark knight knew that was no coincidence.

Not even pausing to think twice he entered the study room, noting the oddity of finding a perfectly clean room, Alfred must have cleaned earlier. Never one to take chances though, Bruce scanned the very room he spent so much time in. Inspecting the area came first regardless of reminiscence.

No matter the circumstances there could and would be a motive for the sudden oddity inside Wayne Manner and he had every intention of finding what it was.

But before he fully immersed himself in former tactics once dawned as the Batman, he'd check up on his family first. It wasn't the first time something like this situation occurred and his family took priority, all of them.

* * *

"_Hi Flash, sorry about Arrow over there but you see we kind of needed to catch the Leagues attention_."

When Nightwing first saw Flash's immediate response to the supposed attacker he wanted to do nothing more than fall over with complete laughter. His expression was comical to say the least and with each passing moment Nightwing would settle with a burst of giggles just to relieve some of that building emotion.

No such luck sadly, dark and brooding it would have to be.

"So cat got your tongue or something?" Maybe not.

"Or something." Ah, so this Flash did speak.

"Alright that's progress, so how about a quick chat I hear speedsters have a natural gift for that."

Strangely Flash hesitated for a second. If any of the intel Nightwing had come up with was true then it may be on a large part his fault as to Flash's sudden muteness. Practically all vigilantes were monitored within the Leagues domain even more so any practical villain yet here, out of the blue, appeared a complete stranger who could even tip-off the fastest man alive.

Yup, things were most definitely going smoothly. Bonus points for his age too, he knew that although he was older than most of the League's cover ops group he still ranged, under their radar at least, as fairly young for this job description. Hmm... maybe even for the other side too.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you think that a bit I don't know cliché, I mean really there's like an infinite alternatives and you go and choose that." He really must not be in a good mood anymore.

"Can't really expect much else, with your teammate half dead on the floor, what you'd expect. Nice whether were having, don't suppose you might know the closest diner via rooftop."

"Fine I'll cut through all the evil mumble jumbo speech, names Nightwing, not really but you get the deal."

"It's a start so allow me to continue this charade and play the part of the brave _knight _and ask what are you doing."

Nightwing couldn't hold it anymore, he laughed. "You know at first I was totally against the idea but thinking twice about it, it'll be totally worth it." Yes it would most certainly be.

"Let's just say a group of _robins _aren't all that happy at the moment. Besides my jobs done.. for now at least, see ya _real _soon.

Not even checking the ground beneath him Nightwing dove off once again into the darkness know as Gotham, leaving a stunned Flash.

* * *

_Record: Archive accessed **** unable to determine. _

_Prior codes overwritten...granting access to Justice League data base. _

_Downloading files and similar data pertaining to Superman and any member above three year membership. _

_No data available for search of Young Justice. _

_Proceeding to terminate database after transfer complete. _

_Access denied for permission for Batcave records. _

_Overwritten complete allowing views :Access High _

_Downloading files and similar data to Batman and family. _

_Detection to separate user... corruption of data... shutting all primal functions to device._

The hacker could only smile, sure the data was incomplete and he had been detected but he always did love a challenge.

* * *

A/N: So here's chapter two for those around.

Comments/reviews are appreciated... helps to know people are out there.

Also this story may come off as odd but I really don't know any other way to explain things, consider it a sort of challenge in trying to figure out where all the pieces are.

Hopefully it's not too confusing but then again things tend to seem better in my head...pointers would help too for anyone reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry Allen, the Flash, the fastest man alive was stunned and it wasn't even comical. That just made the whole event more depressing. Several seconds after the encounter, Barry placed Green Arrow near the safest rooftop he could find, or at least as safe as possible in Gotham, then made a quick round over most of Gotham searching for his mysterious individual.

Nothing so far.

After returning where he had left Oliver, Barry finally had an actual moment to _stop_ and think critically of what had just happened. First, random stranger appears out of relatively nowhere and claims he's trying to get the Leagues attention, two apparent stranger who goes by the name Nightwing has a strange sense of humor, by Barry's books a least, and three stranger is capable of taking out one Green Arrow in a matter of seconds or so Flash estimates. He getting a strange sense of d_éjà vu __again. _

Yeah no wonder why Ollie acted so reluctant to come and patrol Gotham, man must have some kind of danger receptor. Or just terrible luck. Flash's willing to bet it's a mixture of both.

There's a slight groan coming from his right side and Barry can guess Ollie just woke up and from the irritation rolling off his entire body he is not happy.

"Flash tell me again why I shouldn't cancel all your unlimited meal cards when our surprise guest isn't either knocked out cold and tied beyond belief or pained once again beyond belief to the point where he can't move?"

"Umm... because that's a bit extreme when all that happened was you were knocked out and only hurt in terms of ego."

"And you ask why I threaten with the same thing so many times."

"Alright, okay," Barry moved his arms upwards in a gesture of surrender, "our guest, if thats how you want to call him, got away."

"He got away?"

"Yup." Why exactly would Ollie act so surprised, its not like there surprise visitor decided to completely allude Ollie, the way he spoke said volumes about this particular encounter.

"Because Flash, he wasn't a meta like you, if anything he seemed human."

Flash thought this would be the appropriate moment to spout some form of profanity. A human, not any type of meta with some form of super strength, speed, invincibility or those other countless forms of supernatural skills, had gotten away from him. So Green Arrow wasn't the only one with a bruised ego anymore, that just hurt.

Green Arrow stared at Flash for what he deemed long enough until finally spouting off, "No way, you didn't notice?"

The nod Flash sent him was confirmation enough. Still for the life of him how did Barry not notice their attacker was human. The archer was exasperated, both of them had been working together for several years now, not always but they'd been on enough assignments together to trust the other with their civilian identities, heck he even thought by now Barry Allen would be capable of noticing when someone was either remotely human or graced with some supernatural ability. He did work one of the few non-meta's on a regular basis.

Finally ignoring any other probably important notes within his brain, Ollie continued his staring contest with Flash, only problem would be the masks, white lenses made it difficult to tell who was actually not blinking or simply sleeping in an upright position.

No point in lying here anymore, Flash and Green Arrow concluded, it was time to tell the League what happened.

"Hey Flash-," further discussion was abruptly cut off when there comm links transmitted a message from the Justice League Watchtower.

"Flash, Green Arrow make your way to the nearest commercial mall from your current location, there's been an outbreak, current number of escaped inmates unknown but they have hostages and we have confirmed visual that they will use them."

Oliver Queen just sighed and started running across rooftops paying no attention to the few scrapes his body displayed with Flash already centering their target.

Someone else's voice droned through his link, "there have also been speculations and unclear footage of possibly Joker, Penguin, Harley Quinn, and possibly The Mad Hatter."

Barry Allen sighed in similar manner that Ollie had done, Wally, he'd understand, not everyday you got put off from a family dinner because of some less than sane supervillians.

Oliver Queen just wanted the night to end and cry in some corner with Dinah and maybe Roy to comfort him for his obvious life misfortunes.

* * *

One trip to Collectibles later and Tim was indeed tired. They'd pretty much raided the entire store almost knocking over one of the many cluttered shelfs searching for what Dick had finally explained to be Bruce's Father's Day present. And a present it would make, ignoring the fact that someone had actually managed to catch a glimpse of the Dark Knight and Boy Wonder to accurately enough to reinvent them in the form of stuffed beings, the objects were incredible.

After purchasing the toys, Tim and Dick decided to purchase a meal from one of the many probably unhealthy food departments. Settling for the sweet and greasy appetite of hamburgers, though burgers sounded better, there was definitely no ham involved in the process of frying the meat, both boys sat in a far corner of the food court located.

Like most of Gotham malls, this particular building also sported several floors of almost endless entertainment and stores and the food section centered around the mid floors with an entire row of windows displaying a rare vintage point of Gotham's many bridges while completely appearing innocent to Gotham's misfortunes.

There specific spot had this rare sight and both were contempt with sitting and eating their meal in peace.

At least until Dick decided to speak, he never could keep quite and Tim kept an internal count on the amount of times his older brother decided the silence was too much and had to speak, so far including the past years the amount totaled to be around eight-hundred and eighty one.

"Tim, I was thinking that maybe, you know...,"Dick was really nervous right now.

"Would want to what?" Tim just wanted to know what in blazes could drive his brother to visibly fidget in his seat and actually start to pass his hand through his own neatly plastered dark hair.

"Well I know that with your slight technological infatuation you don't like to be without some form of electronic device within a three meter perimeter but I was wondering if maybe we could all go camping with Bruce sometime?" Really, that was it, and here he was expecting some kind of life changing question or advice.

"Wait, would do you mean technological infatuation. I do not!"

"That's why I said slight!"

"It doesn't change that you still implied it!"

"Moving on, so is that a yes," Dick never knew his younger brother could be so sensitive toward his hobbies.

"Only if you admit that your last statement was inaccurate."

"Deal. Tim I am very sorry to admit this but you have a codependency toward anything sporting a digital screen and you need help. Thankfully one trip to the great outdoors should be enough to start your treatment."

Timothy Drake had the dignity to not allow the heat rushing to his cheeks stop him from rebuking his brother's words.

"That's not what I meant, never mind."

"Now you're seeing the proper way of life." Dick was so happy right now he was sure nothing could ruin it alas he spoke too soon.

"Hello kiddies, make sure to keep all personal items within distance you never know when someone might want to borrow it, isn't that right Harley?"

"Oh Puddin you couldn't be more right! Let's give em a show they'll just die for!"

* * *

Roy Harper had half a mind to sue Ollie.

Speedy was pissed.

Red Arrow acted indifferent, to some extent.

Right now Red Arrow continued his act of indifference, if only because Ollie decided to leave him patrolling Star City. Clad in his vigilante costume and partially trademark mask, Red Arrow had stopped about a dozen or o petty attempts toward armed robbery. Even if it wasn't much compared to other more dangerous Arrow enemies it was still an eventful yet simple night. Not that Roy minded only since despite his obvious rebukes at Ollie towards being independent had been known remarkably well by others he'd rather not mention.

Roy loved Ollie, it just happened to be he'd rather take it to the grave then admit it, but he just wanted to be recognized as an equal not sidekick, or the almost nonexistent Father-Son relationship they had going on. Recently though Ollie seemed to understand exactly what his teenage rebellious phases meant. Roy had a sneaking suspicion Dinah had something to do with it, he'd ask Dick to look into it later.

Back to the topic at hand, Star City was known for its relatively remote weather, but no short sleeves meant less protection against the cold, and damn did it get cold without them, placing aside the small extra cloth protection.

There wasn't much else to do out at night after stopping so many heists, time to head home.

And walk directly into an invisible wall that was so not there two seconds ago when he decided to play the cool guy act and stand directly on the highest building nearby, expertly placing himself in a position where one leg crouched over a ledge and the other behind for support (no way was he trusting himself to have both feet on the edge, bad things happened).

Flashback aside, it wasn't an invisible wall that he ran into, he tripped on wire stretched across the building rooftop (seriously, the oldest trick in the book) and fell...simple as that.

"Wow, Roy Harper of all people, did not see that coming."

Great now the floor liked to mock him...so thats how Ollie felt sometimes, ah one more way to relate with him, Dinah would be so proud.

"If your done bruising the ego of another of your innocent victims and explanation would be nice, oh and get your foot off me its heavy." Roy had to act it out, he didn't know the voice yet it knew who he was. Play it safe for now, not his usual style but he'd make an exception.

"I know that look your planning something, sorry though can't have that right now." For the love of- Roy had it, he finally plays it by the books and this is what happens well screw it he'd improvise.

Unfortunately he never got the chance, he felt a slight pinch to his neck and the next moment his eyesight went blurry.

* * *

In a location not far away from the chaos unwrapping stood a shadow. The shadow stared indifferently at the obvious terror engulfing Gotham's citizens, instead it reviewed the data obtained from the alternate data sources and thought.

Strategical planning wouldn't be categorized as paranoia only precaution, after all you did not anger the Justice League and former, partially, Batman without some kind of plan and that's what he had.

It was a matter of time and if all went accordingly the League would know about them before the end of tonight. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

A/N: So I think it's making more sense but that remains to be seen.

Comments/reviews are appreciated helps to know what others think.


	4. Chapter 4

Joker: an individual who apparently brought some form of laughter to others. Or at least that's what some horrendous, whoever that might be, decided to say.

Really now, and they said he was insane, clearly half the people here lack some form of sanity, if anything he has better fashion taste.

Enough thinking though, no one would enjoy a few laughs if Joker didn't come out to play, besides tonight happened to be a party night.

Only the invitations were lost in the mail. How sad.

He's bored.

Joker doesn't like getting bored.

He feels a strange calling, maybe a few guests have to die, that'd be a laugh, oh! And maybe even get a chuckle from someone out there.

He wasn't bored anymore. No, he made a plan, it varied drastically from what those other bafooms were agreeing to do after "dark and broody" (sadly not Batman, it brought tears to his eyes, another disappointment) broke em out of Arkham.

No, no, no, he couldn't have that, his acts were exclusive only, no second-rate brooder was going to change that, and contrary to popular belief he did to know how things work, its just more fun when every things a surprise. And they said he didn't dig the constant theme.

* * *

Both Wayne boys dropped to the floor and sought some form of protection the second bullets made impact with the ceiling. These instincts were ingrained since a young age to either help avoid or minimize the probability of further getting hurt during these occasions where madmen decided to parade Gotham.

"Ladies and gentlemen, how's everyone doing tonight?" The Joker's voice slit right across the food court and made Dick shudder. No man, except a certain psychotic clown, was capable of sounding so gleeful in the presence of his future victims. The few encounters with the Prince of Crime left no doubt in Dick's mind that they needed to take action or escape. Bruce's voice screamed to take the second choice.

"Harley dear, be a toy and get me my phone, you see I left it inside the car we stole."

"No problem, I'll be back in a jiffy." Dick could see Harley make her way out of the platform she and Joker stood on and pass through a few henchmen that held semiautomatics like she did this on a regular basis (she probably did.)

To Dick it seemed like Joker's way of ridding himself of Harley, almost as if he's plotting. Crap, Joker's plotting, not good, he's crazy enough as it is but to contemplate on one goal, no matter how short lived only invites the rise in body count at Gotham Commercial Mall.

Joker then takes out a crumbled piece of paper from one of his purple suit's pockets, walking around and ripping of a pair of reading glasses from one of the frightened adult.

"Excuse me ma'am, my eyesight not as good as it used to." Joker then places them on and begins reading out the contents that were horribly scribbled upon the piece.

"Let's see, enter Gotham mall, check," Joker continues reading on mumbling the majority of whatever he's viewing, Dick barely made out the words "agreement," "force," "own," and "deal."

"Really that's it, no exploding buildings, life or death games, nothing!" Dick notices Tim hasn't spoken or even indicated anything to him so he checks his younger brother. Tim's not visibly shaking but Dick can tell that he's scared of Joker but instead places a brave face attempting to conceal his real emotion from others.

Dick quietly whispers to Tim that they'll be just fine, it's a lie, Dick knows but Tim doesn't need to.

Not two minutes later Harley runs across the hallways with a ringing cellphone.

"Puddin, your phone's ringing," Harley then proceeds to hand it over to Joker who answers rather sourly.

"This better be important," Joker answers, a few seconds later the frown on his face morphs back into his trademark grin and responds "alright, I don't normally follow plans but I'm dying to know who you are now, yes, yes, pleasure doing business," he ends the call then turns to the crowd.

"I'll be needing one Richard 'John' Grayson, black hair, blue eyes anyone seen him?"

All Joker's met with is an eerie of silence.

"Okay let me rephrase that," he then pulls a handgun from his suit, shoot at the ceiling and randomly at the crowd "point to the kid or next time it'll be more than stray bullets aimed."

Dick can see people are starting to panic now, there are several injured too, bloods on the floor but luckily no deaths. He can't let this go on anymore, but he doesn't want to leave Tim either.

"Tick, tock, Joker's waiting and getting impatient if Mr. Grayson still refuses to appear little miss sunshine over here won't live long enough to see the next sunrise," to make his point he shoots the scared child in the leg and a heart wrecking sound of pain is quickly heard.

Dick Grayson is out of time. A quick "be careful" to Tim and he's made his out from the comfort of being hidden to the open standing several meters away from one of the most dreaded meetings in his life.

Joker smiles when he sees the Wayne kid, without second thought he punches him out cold and drags the boy by the collar of his shirt. As he departs he tells Harley he'll be back soon and other things, he also tells his goons to keep everyone in line, after all there would be an encore.

* * *

Harley Quinn is in love.

Mistah J, with his glossy emerald hair, pure white skin, and heartwarming smile, she just didn't understand how anyone could fear or even hate such a man. Mistah J made the stereotypical prince charming mincemeat next to them.

She likes to think that with her experience, no one could possibly have a stronger bond with her beloved Joker, and if by chance someone decides to take a tryout with her prince charming...well she actually feels sorry for the other person, they were going to experience a cruel and painful death and she'd make sure of it.

Harley actually retracts her last statement, who cared about the other freak, Puddin' would still have her.

That's exactly why when her favorite jester asks for her to make sure their house guests behave, she has no qualms about it, anything for her Puddin', she just wouldn't tell others.

Then he also asks her to keep them entertained.

She's jumping with joy now, even without Puddin here to witness her performance she just knows he trusts her enough to have her own opening act, the audience would get a bang out of it.

"Listen up people Mr.J wants everyone behaving now and you'll all behave, crystal clear?"

Harley met with a wave of protest. It seems someone wanted to play the hero act, she could work with that, maybe change the script here and there but it'd work out. Besides Puddin took that other brat, she wants to do the same.

"I'm so glad your all so eager to play, for my first act, I need a _volunteer_."

Harley Quinn levitates her arms upward, clenching then slowly opening her palms and her facial expression reveals a blissful gleam in her mouthful smile.

* * *

When Roy wakes up the first thing he notices is he's tied up. He really wanted to avoid the hostage situation, damsel in distress wasn't his calling or part of the job description. No point in crying about it now, apparently his attacker decided to leave him be for the moment.

Only a single light bulb adorned his containment prison, (noticing the enclosing space he's in) perhaps a storage of some sort. No sight of any windows and after further inspection from his placed position Roy notes that whoever kidnapped him knew how to tie a knot. His hands are strictly behind his back with rope trailing to his leg, which also happen to be expertly tied to the chair his captor graced him with.

Normally Roy doesn't mind the extreme precautions possibly taken with a captive but the mouth gag left him annoyed (if there was any way to actually call for help, _and_ he'd been stripped to bare essentials: his suit and that had been roughly cleaned too.)

Further musing and boredom aside Roy was just peachy until someone opens the door to his prison and starts shuffling aside (so that's why he couldn't see much light) strangely huge and heavy packaging boxes that mounted around him.

Now he's face to face with someone other than the invisible wall, but what's most shocking is a familiar domino mask adorning this person's face. Anything else screams of separate workings but the red suit, the black cape, it's all contracting, heck the guy should be on their side on costume alone. His gag is removed.

Roy blurts out, "You sure as heck aren't the invisible wall guy," earning him a slight twitch of the lips from the opposing person.

"I'm not." His other captor responds.

"Thanks for the clarification."

"You're welcome."

"Ever heard of sarcasm." Roy thinly irritated.

"Every now and then." Okay, Roy's more than irritated.

"What do you want?" Masked stranger then proceeds to completely ignore him and drag him out the room... and straight into an underground tunnel if the dim passage is any indication (since when did villains get smart anyway.)

A minute later he breaks the silence between both of them and plays twenty questions.

Five minutes later he's really regretting that action.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are appreciated.

I also felt like writing in a villains perspective, test the water...a lot harder than I thought. Well, I think the plots moving but writing about batfamily interactions seems like more fun just harder to squeeze in.


	5. Chapter 5

Timothy Drake was at a loss. His older brother had been taken by a more than likely sociopath clown. Said clown's henchmen had the entire food pavilion as hostages. To further sweeten one of Alfred's delectable desserts per say, apparently Joker's (sidekick, henchmen…friend maybe, because there was no way that poor excuse of a circus employer has a love interest), well acquaintance he'll put it at that, decided that terrorizing half the hostages to death came with the job description. Albeit the application more than likely included some form of fine print detailing "terrorizing mandatory."

Ignoring further thoughts associating the mass hysteria forming, Tim decides the best course of action is to disappear into the background and wait.

Patience, unfortunately, has never been one of Tim's finer talents in life when it's actually necessary, and being some deity's own personal joke he's discovered that crawling on over waxed floors doesn't help in escaping unnoticed.

He had attempted to discreetly maneuver himself several feet away from the chaos Harley decided to instigate but failed in quietly slipping away. Hence, now being the center of attention thanks to an inopportune henchmen clown, Tim is facing Joker's inexplicable fan girl.

"Now, now, we both no running away is naughty, Mr.J doesn't like it when people try to leave," Harley's tone resembles that of a mother scolding her child, "but don't worry Aunt Harley teach ya how to behave."

Maybe he should play the part of the scared child, too impressed with fear to move. Tim really wants to act that way but given the chance to find out where his older brother has been taken proves more important. He'll have to improvise, a little manipulation here and there never hurts and it been one of his finer points, even with his young age. Yet he's never actually tried to talk his way with one of Gotham's more instable citizens.

"But Aunt Harley," Tim's voice is sickly sweet, and he shudders at the feeling of sounding almost exactly as his talking buddy, "I wanna see Mr.J, can't I see him, please."

It could be the bright fluorescent light bulbs adorning the chandeliers or even the dust littering near his pupils but Tim can swear he just saw Harley's eyes glimmer in glee.

"Oooooh, I would've never believed it if I wasn't here, to think Mr.J's getting even more popular, I'll have to start a fan base soon enough, with plushie's and ID cards and oh I don't know what else," and she continues on rambling countless other nonsense until one of the more sympathetic clowns decides that even they can't handle Harley in that mindset and questions what to do with the boy.

"Hmm...," the Joker's assistant begins pacing back and forth, stumbling across their held captives, twisting and turning without a care in the world, until she finally settles onto one of the less bullet holed tables and slams her head into the expensive furniture.

"I dunno, Puddin' might get angry for botherin' him…" Harley then settles for promptly staring across the room, till she finally sighs dramatically, noting it's been only a few minutes since her impromptu dilemma.

Not really caring anymore, Harley finally sighs and responds "Ah, what the heck, you see a fish, you let it go with the river, c'mon kid were gonna meet the man of your dreams."

A quick double check with her love's henchmen and threats of leaving everyone intact until their return, and Tim, alongside his new companion find themselves walking toward the emergency exit leading them to one of the commercial mall's larger parking spaces.

* * *

Chilly air and bitter numbness are Dick's first greeting back into reality after that distasteful punch courtesy of the Joker.

The cold hard gravel on his cheek graces might also explain why the bruise forming near his jawline isn't hurting as much. Joker apparently intrigues himself through something akin to child abuse if he ever decides to label it.

There's a sudden intake of pain nearing his shoulder and Dick happily learns he's bleeding from somewhere.

Dick hears distant footsteps slowly approaching his temporary resting sanctuary. They're barely audible at first and even a few feet nearing, Dick forces himself to pinpoint the exact location of their entrance.

Playing it safe, he feigns sleep in hopes of being left alone if for just a few extra minutes.

What he did not expect though was a sudden shift in weight, whoever this stranger might be held some definite strength, and gently lifted to another location.

He's met with plump pillows and warm blankets, better accommodations than his previous bed.

Insane laughter echoes within enclosed walls, bouncing to and forth, warning everyone nearby of the impending insanity arriving, and still Dick feigns sleep.

Several seconds pass before his bombard with countless pillows and boxes as if he's the new Mount Everest.

"Your breathings off," Dick's newest impromptu captor states blankly, "and your body's too stiff, it may work for amateurs but anyone with decent training will notice, you need practice, or an actual concussion." Seeing no reason to continue their pointless naivety, the bound acrobat chooses to cautiously open his eyelids and stare at the newest addition to the wall of weirdness today. A shadowy colored suit fitly conceals another stranger, displaying toned physique brought by daily regimen and dedication. Shaded deep blue stripes adorn two fingers on both sides interconnecting within the center of the chest materializing an emblem.

Dick's witnessed much over the years yet he can't shake a feeling familiarity towards the newest stranger. "Listen okay, we're currently underground who knows how many miles, and any call for help is useless. Also I'm not really this pessimistic with others and all so to figuratively brighten this cave of dejection I've brought a present. No Joker guaranteed if you're concerned."

Maybe it was the failed attempt to humor him, or the enclosed and murky walls, but Dick refuses to speak with his captor, satisfied in glaring him into oblivion.

His mysterious abductor tics in awkwardness at his cellmate and continues rambling, combing his hair regularly with either hand, slicking it to and fro. "So… yeah not the first reunion I expected, seriously the tension here is kinda suffocating, bet even lil' Robin botched that piece out." Dick's attention is called back at the mention of his deceased mother's nickname for him and his glare intensifies ignoring the pain crushing his abdominal and affecting the overall effect of the batglare.

* * *

A figure perches atop Wayne Enterprises scrounging for Gotham's billionaire playboy within his office. Crimson clothes blend into the misty night and with satisfied eyes charges into the resident's work area. Normally, Robin proceeds in caution, today is altered, he's creating a crime scene and Earth's heroes need to know someone's been there. Gotham's unpleasant night is almost over and success is at hand.

Robin feels a hint of remorse at his actions quickly plunged by resolution that now makes his very being. "Sorry Bruce," Robin whispers to the lonely specks of dust floating mindlessly in the air and he begins his descent to muddy alleyways and hidden sewers.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Long time no see. So believe it or not my computer 'died' if that's how you phrase it and after much waiting I finally bought a new one, really cool and all but so different in its workings, but I digress.

To ShadowCatAlex, everything shall be answered...eventually, feel free to figure the pieces out till then.

Peace till then, and reviews put a smile on my face.


End file.
